Vocaloid Community, Return!
by Aka no Hikari Nigou
Summary: Kehidupan SMA yang damai pun dimulai, Mungkin bukan damai lagi, tapi ini perang!/Full Summary and Warning are inside!/Please review after read :)


Luka berjalan dengan adem ayem memasuki SMA Kuraiputon. Kelas 12-A. Oke, siap-siap bertemu dengan kehidupan seorang anak SMA.

Senyum Luka segera lenyap dari wajahnya. Karena kehadiran beberapa mahluk gak jelas di kelas yang tadinya ia kira damai itu.

Sebut saja, Gakupo, Kaito, Len, Lui, Akaito, Miku, Rin, Ring, Gumi, Bahkan sepupunya itu ikut-ikutan masuk, Lily. Mana Meiko?

Mungkin bukan damai lagi, tapi ini perang..

_Aka no Hikari[Nigou] Proudly present _

_**Vocaloid Community, Return! **_

_Disclaimer: Karena sampe saya jadi milyuner pun, Crypton tidak akan memberikan Vocaloid ke saya,, Byohohohoho~ _

_Genre: Friendship, Romance [main]. Slice of life, Humor, Parody, Hurt/comfort [side] _

_Pairs: Gado-gado~ _

_Warning: Kalian bisa liat warningnya di Fict saya yang 'Tag Berantai' #Plak! Etto...mungkin OOC bisa, Semua chara disini sengaja saya nistakan~ Typo juga biasa terlihat nyempil~ _

Bacotan: 

Yo, semua! Masih inget gak sama Vocaloid Community series yang dibuat sama author Aka no Hikari-san? Gak inget? Saya bacok kalian #heh. Jangan pikir saya ini mengcopy paste...karena SAYA ADALAH AKA NO HIKARI SENDIRI! #Geplak! Entah kenapa, akun saya gak bisa dibuka, dan saya gak bisa lanjutin Vocaloid Community series yang terakhir,, '7 Days Trip to Japan!'. Dan saya berniat membuat cerita yang berbeda, kesannya seperti, cerita ini lahir kembali #eaakk. Okeh, okeh. Saya kelamaan ngebacot, soo! Let's start the story! BTW, OTANJOUBI OMEDETTO! HATSUNE MIKU~ okeh, walau telat :3 /

**Sheet 01: **

It's An Opening!

'WTF! Mahluk-mahluk gak jelas muncul entah darimana.' Luka **Facepalm.** Padahal niatnya adalah menjauh dari mahluk-mahluk tersebut, mungkin yang cewek gak apa-apa, mereka masih 'kalem' meskipun rada rabies. Tapi kalo yang cowok –tidak termasuk Gakupo –? Jangan ditanya.

"LUKA! AI LUP YUUU!" Gakupo loncat dari kursinya dan hendak menerjang Luka, Luka yang masih trauma sama mahluk setengah cowok setengah cewek itu menendang 'barang berharga' Gakupo hingga Gakupo guling-guling dilantai.

"Yeey! Satu kelas lagi~! OHOK–" Seru Ring sambil loncat-loncat, kemudian kesedak roti melon yang lagi dimakannya.

"Ya elah, orangnya ini-ini mulu–EH EMAK! LU JANC*K! JANGAN DILEMPAR!" Sahut Lily yang masih sibuk sama gadget miliknya kemudian gadgetnya dilempar sama Lui karena kesel–akibat Lui iri, dia kan lagi menderita karena hapenya di jajah Ring Cuma demi beli pete sama jengkol dari warung–yang lain Cuma bisa **sweatdropped. **

"Biasanya lu dateng paling awal, kok tumben telat?" tanya Miku dengan posisi ngangkang, mentang-mentang roknya panjang gitu.

"Hahahaha,, tadi si Luki bikin WC mampet, terpaksa gue tungguin sampe WC surut! Gue gak mau mandi dengan coklat-coklat mengambang gitu!" Luka ketawa garing. Yang lain **pokerface**, entah karena enek dengernya, atau karena membayangkan 'benda' yang dimaksud.

Luka meletakkan tasnya di meja sebelah Miku, kemudian melirik jam dinding. Sudah jam 7 kurang lima, harusnya guru udah dateng.

Tiba-tiba–

–GREK! Suara pintu terbuka. Sekelas tegang, layaknya slow motion di film-film, mereka menunggu orang yang masuk.

_Lalu..._

_1..._

_2..._

_2.5..._

_3..._

"Eh, udah masuk belum, ya?" Meiko muncul dengan wajah tak berdosa.

_Krik..krik... _

Gakupo cengok.

Kaito Cuma bisa mangap dan masang tampang bego.

Akaito makan cabe.

Lui Keciprit di celana.

"Gakupo jadi cowok, gue pikir apaan!" Gerutu Lily. Gakupo merasa gak terima, jadi dia langsung berdiri diatas meja dan ngangkang.

"HEH! LU PIKIR GUE APAAN?!"

"WEITS! JANGAN NGANGKANG! JANGAN MENGUMBAR HAL KAYAK GITU! ENGGAK BAIK, LHO!"

"MAKSUD LU APA, CUK?!"

"SADAR DIRI, WOI! LU GAK BOLEH NUNJUKKIN GITUAN DI DEPAN UMUM!"

"GITUAN MAKSUD LU APAAN?!"

"GAK BOLEH, HOI! LU ITU CEWEK! EH SALAH! COWOK! EH SALAH JUGA! LU WARIA!"

"APUAAAH?! APA DOSA GUE NYAMPE GUE DIANGGEP WARIA?!"

"JANCUK! GUE KENA KACANG!"

"IDIIIHH! BAU!"

"LU KENTUT?!"

"SILENCE BUT DEADLY!"

"ENGGAK! KENTUT GUE GAK ADA SUARA, TAU!"

Krik...krik...

Hening melanda setelah Lui berteriak kaya gitu.

GUBRAK! Satu per satu murid langsung pingsan di tempat masing-masing. Lui cengok. Disaat yang sama, pak Kiyoteru berjalan ke arah kelas.

"Astafirugllah...ini kenapa pada tidur semua?" Pak Kiyo Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala liat satu kelas pingsan kaya gini.

"Anu Pak...hehehe...saya kentut, barusan..." dengan polosnya Lui nyengir.

BRUAK! Tanpa di duga-duga Pak Kiyoteru malah ikutan pingsan. Lui langsung jerit-jerit gak jelas, pelajaran matematika pagi itu di tunda satu jam karena murid-murid harus belajar pake selang oksigen dan sebagian masih pingsan.

**~Return!~ **

"Perkenalkan anak-anak, saya Kiyoteru Hiyama, wali kelas kalian. Saya mengajar matematika, fisika dan PKN untuk kelas 12A, 12B, dan 12C. Nah, karena sekarang hari pertama, kita akan menentukan pengurus-pengurus kelasnya." Pak Kiyoteru mengambil spidol di samping papan tulis dan menulis namanya beserta jabatan pengurus kelas dengan susah payah karena selang oksigen yang cukup mengganggu.

"Ada yang mau mencalonkan diri jadi ketua kelas?" tanya Pak Kiyoteru sambil terbatuk-batuk dan menambahkan sebuah masker, karena tanda-tanda kentut Lui masih ada.

Hening. Satu kelas hening sampai Mayu mengangkat tangannya, ia masih dengan penampilannya yang seperti biasa, dengan seragam SMA biasa yang di permak ulang dengan gaya lolita, dan masih dengan boneka kelinci kesayangannya, Usano Mimi.

"Oke, ada yang keberatan kalau Mayu jadi ketua kelas?" Sebenarnya, satu kelas keberatan banget. Masih terbawa trauma masa lalu, kejadian pada saat-saat mereka hampir dicincang satu-satu sama Mayu Cuma karena gak sengaja numpahin air pel ke Usano Mimi.

Tapi...karena Mayu diam-diam menatap ke mereka-mereka yang akan tangan dengan tatapan membunuh...mendingan gak jadi, takut cari mati. Masih lebih baik kalau Mayu menatap mereka seperti itu, nah,, kalo nodong kapak? Kan lebih gawat lagi!

"E–eh...gak ada yang keberatan? Ya udah, deh..." Pak Kiyoteru kecewa berat, berharap ada salah satu siswa yang mau mengorbankan nyawa. Kemudian, dengan berat hati pak Kiyoteru menulis nama Mayu di papan tulis, dengan jabatan ketua kelas.

"Nah, Mayu...sekarang kamu pilih sendiri aja, ya pengurus-pengurusnya..." Kiyoteru duduk di mejanya dan memberikan spidol hitamnya ke Mayu. Mayu maju ke depan kelas dan menatap teman-temannya dengan pandangan lurus.

Ada yang komat-kamit biar gak ditunjuk, ada yang keringetan kaya orang habis mandi, ada juga yang lagi nahan biar gak kentut lagi (pasti pada tau ini siapa), ada yang pura-pura gak tau sambil goyang-goyang negi, ada yang stress dan akhirnya kebanciannya keluar, ada yang kecekek syal, ada yang makan Tuna mentah, ada yang keselek jengkol.

"Luka maju. Rin maju. Meiko maju. Rei maju. Akaito maju." Ujar Mayu dengan wajah datar sambil menunjuk orang-orang (baca: Korban) yang akan menjadi bawahannya.

"What?! Gue?!" Luka syok setengah mati, begitu juga Rin dan Meiko, saking syoknya mereka, selang oksigen mereka kembang-kempis terus.

"Iya. Luka jadi wakil, Rin jadi Sekeretaris, Meiko jadi Bendahara, Rei sama Akaito jadi seksi kesehatan, sisanya yang belum saya sebut itu, Rui sama Ring jadi seksi kekeluargaan, Lui sama Luo jadi seksi kedisiplinan, Kaito sama Gakupo, kalian jadi seksi keamanan. Udah, itu aja. Sisanya saya yang urus." Nama-nama yang terpanggil selain Luka, Rin, Rei, dan Akaito langsung syok berat. Sementara sisa murid-murid yang lain berteriak kegirangan.

'TIDAAAKKKKKK!' batin Luka, Rin, Miku, Meiko, Akaito, Ring, Lui, Kaito sama Gakupo dengan sok dramatisnya dalam hati.

"Ini...terlalu kejam..." Lui nangis kejer sambil mukul-mukul meja. Mayu yang kebetulan liat Lui langsung berkata:

"Mau dicopot jabatannya?"

Lui mengangguk.

"Mau bebas?"

Sekali lagi Lui mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat.

"Bonusnya copot leher, ya.."

Hening...

"Ahahahaha...gak jadi, deh! Gak jadi! Gak jadi!" Lui dengan putus asa menggeleng-geleng.

"Lho? Ini udah murah, lho..yang lainnya susah...copot tangan-kaki, copot badan, copot–"

"UDAH, UDAH! KAGAK USAH DICERITAIN, GUE GAK MAU! GUE MASIH MAU HIDUP! IYA DEH, IYA! GUE RELA! GUE RELA!" teriak Lui penuh dramatis, padahal sebenernya gak rela banget, harus menunggu 3 bulan berikutnya untuk melepas jabatan dan di ganti sama yang lain.

"O–oke, sesudah penentuan pengurus kelas, kita mulai ya, pelajarannya. Bagi pengurus-pengurus utama, yaitu Ketua, Wakil, dan Sekertaris, kalian urus jadwal piketnya, ya. nah, Saya ada urusan sedikit, sekarang saya ngasih tugas, dan buat Mayu, tolong jaga kelasnya, ya." Pak Kiyoteru segera keluar dengan wajah gembira.

'Waduh..melarikan diri, nih guru!' batin Lily karena duduk di dekat jendela, dia tahu.

'Ah, gue kebelet! Mau ke WC! Tapi...gue gak bisa ijin karena Mayu udah nyegel tuh pintu pake kayuuuu!' batin Lui dengan boker face. Ah, dia udah dari tadi nahan boker.

'Aduh...laper...' Ring udah mirip gadis kentang yang ada di anime tetangga. Pasti pada tau, kan anime apa? Itu lho, yang orang-orang gede nan bahenol pemakan manusia, tau saudara-saudara?

'Ukh...mau...muntah...' Gumi tiba-tiba merasa gak enak badan liat Gakupo yang duduk di depannya.

'Anjirr, gue mau kencing!' batin Kaito terkencing-kencing dan udah diujung tanduk.

"Nah, jangan pada berisik, ya! aku mau mandiin Usano Mimi dulu~" Mayu mengunci pintu kelas dengan seringainya yang horor. Murid-murid lain yang entah kebetulan atau lagi sial-sialnya, sempet-sempetnya pengen pergi ke toilet, ada yang kebelet boker, ada yang mau muntah (Karena jigong Kaito), ada yang mau kencing, ada yang entah mau ngapain di toilet.

"Duh...gimana, nih?" keluh Meiko sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Yang lain hanya pasrah dan menahan diri masing-masing, hanya untuk menunggu jam istirahat yang masih lama banget.

"Kita pasrah aja, deh...daripada kena marah sama si Mayu, dan hampir kebunuh kaya waktu itu..mendingan kita mingkem dulu sebentar, deh!" Akaito memainkan pensilnya dan menggambar asal-asalan dikertas.

"Jadi, temen-temen...boleh gak, gue kentut dulu? Udah gak tah–"

"APUAH?! CEPET BUKA! BUKA! BUKA!" Satu kelas langsung kalang kabut begitu denger Lui mati-matian nahan kentutnya sekaligus 'ampas'nya yang udah mau keluar. Len ikut-ikutan kalang kabut, lalu menendang pintu kelas.

BRUAK!

"ANJIR! SAKIT!"

Semua langsung **Sweatdropped** ketika liat Len lompat-lompat sambil niupin tangannya yang terasa perih. Dan, sesaat kemudian mereka teringat akan Lui yang mati-matian dan berjuang buat nahan kentutnya. Gak mau tanggung resiko, mereka dengan sigap segera mengambil kursi dan berusaha memukul-mukul pintu berulang kali agar dapat terbuka.

"Ngh–! Gue gak tahan–" Lui memeluk erat perutnya sendiri.

"TU–TUNGGU! JANGAN KELUAR DULU!"

"DIKIT LAGI! DIKIT LAGI!"

"GUE GAK TAHAN!"

"HA..HAH?!"

"HAH HEH HOH, HAH HEH HOH, BACOD LO PADA~!" Lui dengan kekuatan dari dalam disertai dengan semangat 'Ingin-ke-WC-karena-gak-tahan' dengan sigap menendang Pintu hingga pintu terbanting. Mereka menghela nafas lega setelah Lui menghilang di ujung koridor.

Tapi...

"Temen-temen...anu..." dengan wajah pucat, Rei menunjuk ke belakang pintu. "...Mayu ada di belakang pintu, tadi..dia..dia..dia benjol..kena pintu.."

JGGGEEERRRR! Kelas langsung hening seketika. Sorakkan-sorakkan murid-murid sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi teriakkan penuh horor murid kelas 12A.

"Sakit..." terdengar suara samar-samar dari belakang pintu. Para murid kelas 12A melotot horor melihat sosok gadis lolita yang benjol dengan kapak–benar, kapak. Sebuah kapak. Asli. Dengan ganggang kayu dan kepala besi yang tajam. Benar. Ini adalah sebuah kapak. Satu kali lagi, KAPAK.

"GGGGGGYYYYYYAAAAAAA!"

**~Return!~ **

_Jam 09.00, Istirahat. _

"Waduh...kantin penuh. Sshh...sakit...gue gak bisa makan gara-gara tadi" Len berusaha memakan mie ayamnya dengan pipi bengkak akibat beberapa luka sayat dan luka goresan. "Gara-gara tuh cecunguk satu! Umur kita memendek lagi."

"Lu liat si Lui, gak? Dari tadi dia belum keluar." Kaito mengencangkan syalnya.

"Halah, paling itu anak nyasar lagi ke lantai tiga. Tempat kakak-kakak kelas. Lu masih inget pas dia ditimpukkin bata sama orang-orang OSIS, kagak?" Gakupo mengolesi luka-lukanya dengan bet***n.

"Atau...sepatunya ilang?" tambah Akaito sambil memakan kentang balado yang baru saja datang kemejanya.

"Mungkin aja dia langsung kekelas. Gue trauma duduk deket si Lui. Bisa-bisa nyawa gue ilang stengah!" sahut Len. Yang lain mengangguk-angguk.

"WOI! ADA YANG LIAT KOLOR GUE, GAK? WARNANYA KUNING, MERKNYA S**ARMAN!"

BRUASH! Spontan, keempat cowok itu menyemburkan makanan dari mulut masing-masing. Semuanya melongo dan menengok ke arah sumber suara.

"I–itu kan si Lui?! Ngapain dia?! Weits! Dia nenteng celananya, KAGAK PAKE KOLOR?!" Gakupo melotot liat si Lui yang lagi nanyain murid-murid lain tentang ehemsempakehem miliknya yang hilang secara misterius. Gak ada angin, gak ada badai, hilang.

"DAFYUQ?!" Len cengok.

"ANJIR, MAI AIS! GUE GAK TAHAN!"

"NAJIS,, MAHLUK LAKNAT MACEM APA LU?!"

"Pergi aja, woy...pergi...sebelum ketauan..."

"EH! LEN! KAITO! GAKUPO! AKAITO! LU PADA TAU KOLOR GUE?!"

"JAUH-JAUH SANA! GAK KENAL! GAK KENAL!"

"Ya udah, deh...I swear~ I don't wear underwear everywhere~ I don't care~" Lui nyanyi-nyanyi gaje sambil ngobok-ngobok seisi sekolah demi kolornya. Sementara keempat cowok itu hanya bisa facepalm.

"Ah...ini apaan?" Akaito hampir mangap pas ngeliat benda berwarna kuning terang dengan merk S** ! kolornya Lui yang menghilang, saudara-saudara!

Dan sekarang,,

Akankah Lui dan kolornya itu kembali bersatu? Atau kolornya Lui itu akan kabur? Apa Lui akan lolos acara Indonesia mencari Zakat?

Okeh, itu gaje.

"KOLOR GUE! ITU KOLOR GUE! KEJAM BANGET LO NYOLONG KOLOR GUE!" Lui tiba-tiba muncul dan merebut benda itu dari tangan Akaito.

"Wha–GAK! LU SALAH PAHAM! GUE NEMU! NEMU!"

"KOLOR GUE! SINI PELUK GUE!"

"Eh...itu kan gak hidup. Mana bisa meluk elu."

"KAN BIAR DRAMATIS GITU!"

"Gue bingung. Kok bisa ya gue punya sahabat kaya elu." Len menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa berat siang itu. sementara Lui sama Akaito masih pelotot-pelototan karena kasus kolor.

**~Return!~**

"Eh..." Gakupo bengong. Sementara itu, pelajaran Pak Leon udah hampir mulai. Ia berulang kali menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Sekarang ia tengah nongkrong di atas pohon bambu yang terletak di dekat jendela kelas. Kenapa bisa begitu? Ini dia.

**Flashback **

"_Weh! Kembaliin sepatu gue!" teriak Gakupo sambil mengejar-ngejar Len yang mencuri sepatu Gakupo itu. _

"_Ambil aja kalo bisa!" Len meledek Gakupo dan refleks melempar sepatu itu keluar jendela, terpaksa Gakupo lompat-lompat dengan satu kaki dan memanjat jendela. Dan ia mendapatkan kembali sepatunya itu, tapi ada yang lebih parah. _

"_Anak-anak, keluarkan buku Biologi kalian, langsung buka halaman 3." Terdengar suara Pak Leon yang sudah mulai melangkah ke dalam kelas._

**Flashback End. **

"Gimana, ya? gue mesti turun sebelum diliat sama penjaga sekolah..Pst! Kai! Kaito! Woy!" Panggil Gakupo kepada Kaito yang duduk tepat di depan mejanya. Kaito yang lagi setengah ngantuk itu langsung menengok begitu Gakupo memanggilnya.

"Apaan, lu?" tanya Kaito dengan malas. "Bukain dong, jendelanya! Gue mau masuk!" Ujar Gakupo sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Hah? Tutupin? Oke!"

"WHAT?! OI–!"

"Pak! Saya boleh kunci jendelanya, gak? Panas, pak!"

"Oh! Iya, iya!silahkan!"

BRAK! CEKLEK! Terdengar suara jendela dikunci dari dalam. Gakupo **speechless **seketika. Entah ketularan Lui atau kenapa, hari ini serasa sial termenung sendirian sambil panas-panasan diatas pohon. Gakupo bersikeras, dia harus turun sebelum ada mengira dia adalah–

"HHHIIIIIIIII! KUNTILANAK BANCI! TOLONG!"

Nah, baru juga dibahas.

"TUNGGU! TOLONGIN SAYA TURUN! EH! EH! JANGAN LARI! EHHH–"

GABRUKH! Gakupo dengan tidak elitnya jatoh dari pohon dengan gaya pantat di atas, sementara wajah mencium tanah. Bukan itu saja, sialnya lagi dibawah ada sarang semut merah, jadi Gakupo di gigitin semut.

"EH! KUNTILANAK BANCI JATOH! JATOH! UPDATE STATUS! UPDATE STATUS!"

"UPLOAD KE INSTAGRAM! HASHTAG #HILAROUS, #KUNTIBANCI #GAKELIT #DIRAGUKAN #POHONJAMBU #SCHOOL, #MYSTERYLOL"

Abaikan aja anak-anak alay diatas.

"Weh, lu ngapain nungging-nungging gitu dibawah?" tanya Luka dari atas. Sementara murid-murid yang lain hanya bisa stare.

"GUE ENGGAK NUNGGING! GUE JATOH!"

"NAIK LAGI, GIH!"

"ENGGA BISA!"

"JADI SANGKUTIN SEPATU LU LAGI GITU BIAR BISA NAIK?!"

"DIEM, LU! OPPAI LANCIP!"

CTAK!

Hening...

Suasana kembali hening...

...dengan sangat awkward...

...beriring dengan lagu kematian...

...dan Gakupo yang baru menyadari dosanya...

...tapi telat...

BUAKH! JEDUAKH! DZZZIINNNG! JEDUASH! BRUASH! BRUAK! DUAKH!

Adegan diatas tak bisa diceritakan dengan kata-kata,, intinya terlalu sadis sehingga **author** gak berani mengetiknya secara terang-terangan.

Yang dapat **Author **ceritakan adalah..

Disini ada teriakan nyaring Gakupo, lalu ada sedikit darah bercipratan, ada tuna mental ke tempat yang salah, ada tulang yang retak, ada pipi yang lebam, ada nyawa Gakupo yang sibuk melayang-layang, dan murid-murid yang melotot ngeri melihat adegan tersebut.

Lebih baik kita beramai-ramai mendoakan nyawa Gakupo agar tenang.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued~! _

**[OH YEAH! SAYA BERHARAP CHAPTER 01 INI GAK TERLALU GARING! =3=] **

**[Etto...jadwal saya lagi padet minggu-minggu ini, jadi setelah hiatus sekian lama, terpaksa saya mesti hiatus lagi. Untuk humor-humor begini saya lagi gak modal ide. Soalnya selama seminggu ini saya belajar terus dan lagi banyak ulangan. Pokoknya kayak saya gak punya waktu lagi untuk buka laptop. ;_;] **

**[saya cinta mati sama karya saya yang Vocaloid Community Series, jadi karena itu saya ingin membuat yang lebih baru dan berkesan. Saya ada banyak sih,, cerita yang termasuk Vocaloid Community series yang pengen saya publish, tapi berhubung dokumennya ada di akun yang Aka no Hikari, saya gak bisa publish fict itu.] **

**[nee, Hope you like it, minna-san!] **

**[Please review after reading :)]**


End file.
